Gypsy Winters
al 'Melissa Jolene Winters' Better Known As: Gypsy, Mel, and Melly. Species: Fae//Vampire. Age: 206 years old Zodiac Sign: Leo Height: 5 ft 2 in Weight: 110 lbs. Eye Color: Baby Blue. Hair Color: Blonde. Accent: Slight English, usually when drinking Tattoos: Roman numerals on her arm, Jace in small letters on her wrist, and Jennifer (her daughter) in small letters on her other wrist. Scars: Half her lower body has scars from being burnt by sun. Sexual Orientation: Bisexual. Relationship Status: Single. Sexually: Promiscious Occupation: Queen Allied With: The Revolution. Melissa was born a hell of a long time ago to two mere peasants, or thats how she always thought of them. She grew up in a small village, and she was always picked on because she was prettier then most. She used her beauty to her advantage when she had to, but only when she had to. Her mother did what she could for Mel, but Mel always wanted more and more and more. There was evil in Mel's heart, of this there was no doubt. She wanted everything at the tips of her fingers, and when it wasn't there she became enraged. She spent her life trying to get everything she wanted, thinking she'd never have what she truly wanted, which was to be loved. That all changed when she was 15. She met and fell in love with a boy named Jace. He was everything that she ever wanted. Dangerous, sweet, and most importantly, hers. She kept him close to her heart, and she gave everything she had to him. Her heart, her love, her virginity. She discovered herself pregnant at 16, and when she told Jace, while he was scared as she, they stayed together through it all. Medical care was very sketchy in the 1800's, especially for a 16 year old. Thankfully, she made it through the pregnancy with no complications, but closer to the end of it, she and Jace decided they weren't ready to be parents. Just after her 17th birthday, Melissa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with the same eyes as her daddy. She knew she couldn't keep the baby, and so one night, while her heart was ripped open and bleeding, she wrapped her precious daughter in blankets, and left her on the doorstep of the orphanage. She and Jace stayed in the shadows, rain pouring down on them as the baby was taken in. She went into a rapid spiral downwards, angrier than she'd ever been before. She hated herself, and after a while, she started to hate Jace too, for letting her give their baby away. The two fought bitterly, ending in their relationship ending two months after. It took them a little while to speak again, but when they did, it was like nothing had changed. Except, shortly after, everything did change. Through everything that happened to her, her evil core hadn't changed. Once the baby was gone, it just got worse. She couldn't control it anymore. She went out one night, shortly after her 18th birthday. She walked out of the store, and was headed back through the graveyard. A man had been following her, and he attacked her. She fought him off, ending the fight by sinking the knife she always carried into his neck. Once she'd calmed down enough to think about what happened, she realized that she felt no guilt about what she'd done. She started to walk away from the body, when she heard someone else. This one scared her though. He was different. Mysterious and beautiful, yes, but there was an aura of danger. He had the blond pinned to a tree before she could realize what was happening, and all he said was that it wouldn't hurt long. When she awoke, she was laying in a dusty crypt. She pushed herself up, realizing the strength and energy coursing through her veins. She also realized she could hear a bee buzzing across the yard. The last thing she noticed right away was that she didn't seem to have a beating heart anymore. That was odd. So was the hunger building in her. Killing came natural to her, though, as she spent most of the first night feeding. The bad part? Because she'd woken alone with no instruction, she had no idea that the sun was now dangerous. She barely made it to the crypt before she was a crispy critter. It took a while for her to learn her powers. She tried to explain the situation to Jace, but he became angry and distant with her when she was finally forced to prove it, and ripped a human apart in front of him. To be fair, that was probably too extreme, but she didn't know what else to do. She ran away after a harsh fight with lots of hurtful words. She traveled all over the world, eventually earning the nickname Gypsy when she was part of a gypsy crew. She enjoyed the freedom they lived by, but she couldn't control the hunger. She eventually showed them what she was, and she was quite lucky to escape the stake. As the years went by, she grew more angry and confused. Eventually, she met up with Aiden once more, the vampire who'd turned her. Now, she rules by Aiden's side, after being given the title of of Queen for her dedication. On one of the missions, she took a fancy to a Slayer she'd been sent to track, and she felt obsession for Ariel. She had a huge part in killin Ariel's beloved, and took great joy in it. Where her life will go now, she is unaware. Every once in a while though, when something hits her in the face hard, memories of Jace and her daughter slam her hard, and she has a really hard time dealing with it. She once had a break down in front of her vampire King, and he demanded she tell him what's wrong. So, she did. She laid her whole heart on the table. She feared rejection once he knew her deepest secret, and the fact she'd spent a lot of her life looking out for her daughter, making sure she was never hurt. Gypsy also attended Jace's, and her daughter's funerals. She went on rampages when both happened, and she was pretty sure that was the only time she'd felt grief to that extent since she gave the girl up. Aiden never once rejected her for it though. He did the opposite, and because of that, he is probably the person she holds closest to her vampire heart. She wishes sometimes that her life had been different, but she wouldn't give up her position for anything. Except, maybe a chance at raising her baby. A chance to raise a child came when Aiden got one of the pets pregnant. Having once been pregnant, she stayed close enough to offer help, and it was her that Aiden turned too, once the original mother had died. She fell in love with the baby girl, as she had with her own, and vowed she wouldn't screw it up. She became the only mother that child knew, and Gypsy had the protectiveness of a tigress guarding her young. Gypsy didn't take the child on to gain favors from Aiden, as their relationship didn't work like that. She simply took the child because she had a need to do so, and would've put up a fight if she'd been ordered to back off. Through the years, she taught the girl grace, manners, poise, how to fight and win, how to speak to people, and how, when needed, to hide what she was. Completely unexpectedly, one day, Aiden offered her the opportunity to be his Queen, due to her dedication of his (and hers) daughter. After this long, she kind of has a right to call the girl hers as well. She's not entirely sure if this will change the relationship they had, as that isn't why she did it. She knew all female vampires would kill for that position, and yes, even she would have. But when that baby was born, and set in her arms, her priorities changes, and her entire focus changed to that baby. Traits: Loyal, ruthless, smart mouth, devoted. Habits: Smoking cigarettes and pot, drinking, and dancing Quirks: Biting her nails, growling, running her fingers through her hair. Likes: Colors, darkness, blood, music, and sex, her baby girl Dislikes: Sun, other vampires (usually), slayers, people (unless she's making a meal out of them), and crowds. Fears: Loosing everything she has, and rejection. Hobbies: Playing guitar/piano, singing, and dancing. Pet Peeves: Nails on a chalkboard, and people who don't take care of their children Allergies:'''Wood, Flame, Sun '''Strengths: Enhanced senses, reflexes, speed, strength, stamina. She can sense supernatural beings better then a lot can, and usually knows when there's something there even before she would be able to smell them. Weaknesses: Typical Vampire weaknesses, her rage, her family. Future Goals: Destroy all humans. Fashion Sense: Gypsy doesn't perscribe to the traditional theory of vampires must wear black. Therefore, it would be more normal to see Gypsy in bright flashing colors, usually accompained by sparkles, or glitter of some sort. Both of her hands are full of rings, all with meaning, and therefore, she is never ever without her rings. Skills: Gypsy is both combat trained, and trained on both a guitar and a piano. What does this mean? It means she'll kick your ass, then play a nice little melody to accompany your dying. She learned the combat skills from all over the world, from Jace to the gypsy crew, to Aiden. The music came naturally. Family: Aiden Brynes (sire). Romantically Interested In: Jack Benson and Aiden Brynes. Past Relationships: Jace and Aiden Brynes '''Sexual Encounters: '''Aiden Brynes al22.jpg al17.jpg al14.jpg Nice-Avril-Lavigne-Blonde-Hair-Styles.jpg lavigne111.jpg lavigne112.jpg avril-lavigne-210.jpg 600full-avril-lavigne4.jpg 600full-avril-lavigne5.jpg